11 Fakta Aneh Tapi Tidak Nyata Tentang Kelas X7
by Ryuutarou Hikaru Idea Tensai
Summary: 11 fakta aneh, gak jelas, dan gak masuk akal kelasnya Naruto dkk. Don't liKE DON'T READ.


Beberapa Fakta Tapi Boong Tentang Kelas X.7 SMA Konoha

Ryuu datang lagi!

Kali ini cerita tentang fakta-fakta siswa/i kelas X.7 yang satu kelas ada 49 orang

(kayaknya kelas 8.7nya Ryuu ada segitu -_-) tapi Ryuu Cuma ngasih sedikit aja. –tojosed-

Ryuu buat fic soalnya lagi nganggur abis nyiapin buku dan lagi nganggur.

Uchiharuno Rin-senpai : Ugyaa! Thx gpp kok better late than never hhe ^^ thx 4 adding me!

WARNING : GAJE-ABAL-BERGABUNG JADI DUA (?)-OOC-GUARINXXX-JAYUZZ-TO THE MAX-HAL YANG GAK MUNGKIN TERJADI-AU-DON LAIK DON RID-AI WORN YU IN DE BIGINING (?)

PAIRING : NO PAIRING SO FAR

DISCLAIMER : OM MASASHI COMBLANGIN RYUU SAMA SAI DONG PLEASE.. (DIHUJAM INO DAN OM MASASHI)

ENJOY!

1. Naruto Uzumaki, siswa yang gak terlalu pintar yang doyan nyontek ini paling hobi kentut dikelas.

2. Sasuke Uchiha, anak juragan ayam ini terkenal sebagai cowok yang cool,stoic,tidak kebencong-bencongan. Waktu pelajaran biologi, pas ketemu laba-laba dia teriak layaknya ibu-ibu dan latah dengan bahasa yang gak biasa dan patut disensor, mungkin dia keturunan ibunya yang jualan ayam dipasar (?).

3. Sakura Haruno, cewek yang selalu rangking satu juga berjidat selebar lapangan terbang (Ryuu di pukul Sakura sampe mental) ini bertampang manis dan kalo ada anak laki-laki ngejekin dia, 20 pukulan bertubi-tubi nonstop dilayangkan ke orang yang ngatain cewek kepala pink ini tergolong sadis. Sakura juga KM berkuasa yang -diam dia menyukai Sasuke dan menyatakan cintanya lewat 30 pukulan (?).

4. Sai, cowok murah senyum (mungkin gak bisa dibilang murah lagi,udah gratis bokk) ini, paling doyan gambar-gambar di halaman belakang buku catatan siapa aja dikelas X.7 tanpa seijin senengnya ngegambar, dia pernah bahkan SERING nyoret-nyoret semua novel yang pernah dibawa sang wali kelas X.7, Hatake Kakashi dari Icha-icha Paradise, The Twilight Saga, sampe Harry Potter yang tebelnya nauzubileh pun dengan hati ikhlas bin senang dia gambar dengan singa ato uler dan kadang-kadang gambar Naruto lagi kencing (?).Karena kapok, Kakashi membelikannya buku yang dinamain sketch book.

5. Shikamaru Nara, si jenius ini kalo lagi suruh nyatet ato lagi penjelasan dia gak pernah pasang mata, telinga, hidung, dll dia lakukan cuma, tidur. Kelas X.7 pernah becek karena liurnya yang , gak ada guru yang sama sekali nyadar akan kelakuan nista si jenius-tukang-tidur -guru SMA Konoha waspadalah!

6. Kelas X.7 ini termasuk kelas pelit. Pas disuruh ngumpulin uang kas harus ditagih dulu sama Kakuzu, si bendahara kelas. Padahal, seminggu itu 1000 Ryo ato dikonversikan ke Rupiah (lebay) menjadi Rp.1000. Saking pelitnya, Kakuzu pun nggak pernah yang namanya bayar uang kas. Gimana sih, bendaharanya aja males…ckck.

7. Ino Yamanaka, cewek yang mengaku paling cantik dan seksi dikelas X.7 ini diam-diam mempunyai pekerjaan sambilan yang jarang dilakuin cewek-cewek jaman sekarang! Tukang kebon keluarga Uchiha .Orangtuanya punya bisnis jual bunga dan sengaja mau jadi tukang kebon keluarga Uchiha soalnya waktu dia masih kelas dua SMP,bisnis ortunya bangkrut dan dia banting tulang,otak,dan daging (?) buat menghidupi keluarganya yang sedang kere itu dan alasan lain, bisa ketemu Sasuke setiap hari. (Digebokin Ino –lagi-)

8. Akimichi Chouji, cowok subur (arti kata gendut) ini kerjaannya makan lagi jam pelajarannya Asuma-sensei, guru yang doyan telat itu belom dateng,dia buka jendela dan teriak ke penjaga kantin buat beli makanan.

9. Kiba Inuzuka,Hinata Hyuuga,Shino ini selalu yang bilang Hinata berpacar dua tapi itu salah, mereka punya rahasia yang gak masuk harus bertiga dengan alasan waktu mereka dilahirin, kebetulan di RS yang sama, Ruang yang sama susternya naro bayinya, tiba-tiba ada lem yang tumpah dan para bayinya lagi guling-guling gaje dan menempel satu sama mereka itu kembar dempet 3 tidak disengaja (?).

10. Kelas ini selalu rukun, akur, dan akrab. Saking akrabnya, Sasuke selalu memukul Naruto dengan gagang sapu sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Sakura menyatakan cinta kepada si Chicken's-Butt-Headed a.k.a Sasuke dengan memukulnya sampe 30 kali (udah dijelasin di awal kayaknya mah) , Sai memanggil Kakuzu dengan sebutan 'Rentenir Tukang Kasbon' , Chouji 'Gendut' , Sakura 'Anjing Jelek Bulukan', Sasuke 'Anak Ayam', dan Naruto 'Cowok Yang Gak Punya Barang'. Alhasil, Sai mendapatkan hadiah yang berupa keroyokan.

11. Saking akrab dan kekeluargaan sekali, satu kelas masuk bimbingan penyuluhan selama sebulan penuh.

O.W.A.R.I

Hehe segitu aja ya ^^ udah malem,besok Ryuu .

Maafin Ryuu ya klo ngelantur bgt soalnya mata Ryuu tinggal garis (alesan paling buruk)

Jaa-nee ~~~~


End file.
